Not Every Story Has a Happy Ending a Butch and Buttercup story
by zaphod22
Summary: Where was she? I knew she was out there somewhere. But where. When i found out, my worst nightmare has finally come true


_**Not every story has a happy ending; a Butch and Buttercup story**_

 _ **It was pouring rain out. I was thinking about something. I went up from my bed while my brothers were still sleeping. I looked out the window. Where was she? I haven't seen her for days. The last I saw her was when we were at the night club. Her long black hair was flowing with the fan blowing it as she talked to her friends. She was wearing a black mini dress. She also had those punk legging with leather boots. She looked hot. I had to find out where she was. I put on a sweat shirt and sweat pants. Then I flew out the window. I didn't care that it was after midnight. I just had to find her. I thought to myself: Oh man, she might be in trouble. I then flew down and started walking. My spiky black hair blew in the wind as I roamed the dark streets of Townsville. A lot of crime was committed at this time of night and I knew it. I've watched the new about stores being robbed at night and murders being committed just in the shadows. I just couldn't bare of the thought of my Buttercup being murdered. I then heard the most terrifying blood curdling scream ever. It sounded like her. I ran into the alley where the screaming was coming from. My worst nightmares have finally come true. "BUTCH HELP"! Buttercup screamed, she was tied up in a chair. She was beaten and bruised. "BUTTERCUP"! I screamed, "BUTCH LOOK OUT"! She screamed. Before I knew it, I was knocked out cold. When I woke up, I was tied up. I saw Buttercup being beaten up by a familiar gang. The BLACK DRAGONS. Oh how I hated them. They picked on me and my friends and beat me up for fun. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER"! I screamed, "OH well guys look who we have here, little Butch is trying to protect his little precious girlfriend." One of them said, "Get away from him asshole"! Buttercup yelled, He then hit buttercup in the head with a bat. "Yo little missy, you better keep your fucking mouth shut or else we'll kill you even sooner so shut the hell up got it?!" He yelled, "I said get the fuck away from her asshole"! I yelled, Then, he and the gang started beating her up with bats, hammers, and the worst of all one of them got out a gun! "NO"! I yelled, They shot her in the head. Then they started kicking her. I couldn't bare to see her like this, I couldn't move though; I was tied up in some kind of rope. It seemed familiar. I tried to remember what kind it was. Snap out of man! Your girl is in trouble! I thought, "Now, for the grand finale"! The leader screamed, He and gang started jumping, stomping, kicking, punching, and slamming her into the ground. "NO"! I screamed crying, Then they all came up to me and knocked me out. When I woke up, I was untied, and I was on the ground. Then I saw her body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO''! I screamed, She was dead. She was really dead. I picked her up in a bridal style and then I went to the Black dragon's lair. "Well boys, another job well done''. The leader said as he drank wine with his pack celebrating the death of their victim "16 year old Buttercup Utonium". "HEY DRAGONS"! I SCREAMED", "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRL AT THE WRONG FUCKING TIME''. MY FACE WAS RED. "NOW I'M GOING TO KICKING FUCKING ASSES YOU FUCKING RATS"! It only took an hour to kill the rats. Then I ran home with Buttercup. I ran in. My brothers were eating breakfast. "Whoa bro, what happened?!'' Brick asked, I didn't answer. I just ran up to my room crying after putting her on the couch. I cried in my room for hours. Then there was a knock at my door. It was Boomer. "Hey dude." He said, "Hey", I said depressed. "Look man, I'm so sorry for what happened to her, but maybe the professor could help you''. He said, "Good idea''. I said, Boomer and I hugged and I left. After I explained what happened, the professor said he would do his best. It was been days. I was think I would never see her again. I was wrong. Suddenly the professor told me to come to his house. He said that he needed my help. Why did he need my help? I went anyway. He said that he needed me to open her mouth. I did so. Then he poured in the antidote into her mouth. Then he said that I must kiss her on the lips. I kind of liked that part. So I kissed her. It was also kind of weird kissing a dead body. She wouldn't be dead for long though. Suddenly, the wounds, the bruises, and cuts disappeared. Then the dirt on her clothes was gone. Her hair went from messy to clean. Then her eyes opened slowly. "B-Butch?" She said in a weak voice, "BUTTERCUP!" I yelled happily "W-what happened?'' She asked weakly, "It's a long story but I bet you don't want to hear it!" I said, "SURE I WOULD!" she said happily, "Ok''. I said, I told her and the professor the whole story. It took like 3 hours to tell the whole story. It seemed like forever to me though. "Oh Butch, you did all this for me?" She said with tears in her eyes, "Yeah babe, I can't let the only girl I ever loved get hurt.'' I said happily, "No Black Dragon is ever going to hurt you again''. "I promise''. "Butch?" "Yes"? "I love you!" She said happily, "Oh Buttercup, I love you too!" I picked her up in a bridal style and spun her. Then we looked into each other's eyes. Then it happened. My dreams have finally come true. We kissed. We finally kissed! Even my brothers and her sisters saw it. Then we stopped when everybody was watching us. We both blushed. "Uh guys, can Buttercup and I have a moment please?" I asked, They all nodded. "Buttercup, I will always protect you''. "No one will ever hurt you''. "Not if I'm around''. I said, She smiled as she fell asleep in my arms.**_


End file.
